naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno 'is a jonin-level kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village and a talented medical ninja student of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She is also the main tritagonist of the ''Naruto ''franchise, a long-time member of Team Kakashi and the girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha. Background Physical Appearance Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino encouraged her to wear her hair back. She now has a rhombus mark on her forehead, similar to Tsunade's known as the Hundred Strengths Seal. Sakura's other notable trait of her appearance is her hair. In the past, she used to has very long hair, then short hair in her childhood and genin days, but later, she cut it in favor of her new, shoulder-length hairstyle. Like Shizune, she also has the tendency to pin her hair up in a ponytail when working. For attire, Sakura wears a red tank-top with a zipper, a pair of black gloves, a pair of black, low-heel, calf-high sandals, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, a pair pink elbow protectors, and wears a red cloth forehead protector to accentuate her face. She is also armed with a tanto which she wears above her medical pouch. When she was not on a mission, she wore her regular red sleeveless shirt, with a light yellow short sleeve shirt under it, and a navy-colored skirt. Personality Sakura is compassionate, determined, emphatic, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her team. Sakura does not back down from a fight despite the tough odds, a trait she inherited from her master's contempt for losing in any occasion. Sakura is also a mature and less-self centered individual, though she could be critical of boys, especially of Naruto. Sakura is shown to have a short temper at times, and has hit people out of anger before on more than one occasion (the victim usually being Naruto), but is usually relatively kind, cheerful, gentle, and positive. She has a very strong sense of being useful, and is often frustrated with herself for being a burden and not being helpful. One of her greatest regrets was relying solely on Naruto to bring Sasuke back, burdening him with the promise while she couldn't do anything but cry. It was with that resolve that she sought apprenticeship from Tsunade and since training with her, Sakura has improved considerably since Part I, but still frets over her usefulness plenty. She is rather sensitive and is quick to cry, usually because of things relating to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura is shown to have a strong will, and refuses to give up on fights. She likens this to a contempt for losing, and this only becomes stronger since her training with Tsunade. She is generally clear-headed and rational when faced with a crisis, though her emotions have been known to cloud her thoughts at times. Sakura has also shown somewhat of a perverted side, being excited by Konohamaru Sarutobi's Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique. Unlike the rest of Team 7, Sakura has not suffered any heavy losses during her childhood. Therefore, Sakura takes for granted things that her team-mates desire, such as family and friends. She nevertheless tries to be understanding of her team and others, and does not hesitate to ask if she does not understand something or if it bothers her. From the start of the Naruto series, Sakura had a deep infatuation for Sasuke, rooted in his good looks, cunning, cool attitude, and prodigious talents. As noted, at the beginning of her career, she was more focused in a relationship with Sasuke than increasing her skill. When Sasuke defected Sakura did all that she could to stop him from leaving, such as professing her love for him and even offering to join him. Despite thanking her and sounding grateful, Sasuke knocked Sakura unconscious and left the village. Sakura cursed herself for not being strong enough to stop Sasuke from defecting, deciding to help Naruto to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Although she still worries about his well-being, Sakura became willing to fight Sasuke, in case he resisted, if it meant subduing him. However, as time went on and Sasuke became an increasingly more dangerous criminal, Sakura recognized that Sasuke could not and would not return to Konoha, was saddened and distraught at the notion that he had to be killed by Konoha ninja to prevent a war between nations, but decided she would do it herself. In the end, she found herself unable to kill Sasuke. Upon seeing Naruto's resolve to bring Sasuke back no matter the cost, Sakura decided she would put her faith in both of them. When Sasuke finally acknowledged her feelings and deeply cares about her, Sakura accepts Sasuke's feelings and allowed them to start a romantic relationship. Sakura's relationship with Naruto Uzumaki, like with Sasuke, also changes throughout the series. When first teamed up together, Sakura viewed Naruto as a talentless idiot who deliberately tried to ruin her life, the result of Naruto's efforts to win her heart interfering with her similar efforts with Sasuke. However, as the story progresses and Naruto continuously shows his worth as a ninja as well as his dedication to his team-mates, Sakura realizesthat her initial perceptions of him were wrong. After the Chūnin Exams and missions, Sakura realizes that Naruto is getting stronger and envies him, so she decides to train harder. After Sasuke defected from the Hidden Leaf, Sakura pleads to Naruto, believing him to be the only one capable of bringing Sasuke back. When Naruto promises to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf Village, Sakura realizes just how committed Naruto is to her happiness, and how he has always been there for her. However, Naruto fails and is left in the hospital after losing to Sasuke, though he vows to someday fulfill the promise he made to her. Realizing the lengths Naruto will go to for her, and inspired by his determination, Sakura spends the next three years training with Tsunade so that in the future she can join Naruto in his quest to bring Sasuke back. In Part II of the ''Naruto series, Sakura learns of the various hardships Naruto faces: the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and the Akatsuki. Saddened by the impact both forces have had on his life, Sakura becomes protective of Naruto and tries to do whatever she can to help him overcome these obstacles to help him achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Sakura begins to empathize with Naruto, and develops a deep friendship with him, due to their spending a lot of time together. Later, Sai explains to her just how deep Naruto's love for her truly is, and the level of pain that trying to fulfill his promise has caused, filling Sakura with guilt. After the events of the Five Kage Summit, she confesses to Naruto that she loves him, no longer caring about Sasuke, and tries to get him to give up on his promise. However, Naruto does not believe her, and claims she is lying to herself, stating he knows her better than that. Sai seems to confirm this and tells Naruto that Sakura's confession was actually an attempt to release him from his promise, and possibly distract him while she hunts down Sasuke. Though being told that Naruto loves her, Sakura, while still caring for him as a friend and team-mate, doesn't reciprocate his feelings. During the Fourth Great Ninja War, she helped raised the morale of the army by reminding them that Naruto was fighting for the army he saw as comrades. Inner Sakura A significant trait of Sakura's personality is her brashness and hot-tempered demeanor. Eventually, those feelings were turned inwardly, in the form of "'''Inner Sakura" - a manifestation of her inner emotions. In addition to comic relief, Inner Sakura's appearances are typically marked by an exclamation of her favorite catchphrase, "Cha!". Inner Sakura is unique as it is in a way a second will within Sakura's mind. When Ino used the Mind Transfer Jutsu on her, Inner Sakura was able to repel the user from her body, suggesting that Sakura has a split personality, consisting of the "Inner Sakura" and her normal personality. Although she appears quite frequently at the start of the Naruto series, after her apprenticeship started with Tsunade, and Sakura began to subconsciously adopt some of her master's mannerisms, these feelings would actually manifest through Sakura herself, in violent outbursts that would result in Naruto usually being hit for his foolish or perverted actions. Despite this, however, Inner Sakura will still manifest in some cases such as when Naruto mouthed off to Tsunade. She disciplined him before Tsunade could, noting how fearsome Tsunade could be in cases such as those. History Powers and Abilities Chakra Prowess *'Great Chakra Power': During the start of her shinobi career, Sakura naturally possesses high amounts of chakra energy, but after training with Tsunade, her chakra strength level has increased greatly to match that of a captain-class combatant. She also haves strong reserves of chakra in case of medical ninjutsu. Her chakra is pink. *'Masterful Chakra Control': Soon after the start of her first mission, Sakura discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Kakashi pointed out that her ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her team-mates in that respect. While this particular ability was never put to great use in Part I, her chakra control became a focal point of Sakura's fighting style and medical abilities in Part II. The pinnacle of Sakura's control was seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War; for over three years, she has stored up huge amounts of chakra on a point on her forehead, developing the Hundred Strengths Seal and the ability to release it. She was also able to use the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth - Strength of a Hundred Technique in battle after releasing the seal. Furthermore, Sakura has shown the ability to transfer the chakra directly from her seal into other individuals, leading to her Strength of a Hundred markings to spread over the recipient. The chakra stored inside Sakura's seal is so enormous that she could distribute it to the alliance through Katsuyu on a massive scale. Physical Prowess *'Superhuman Strength': Sakura possesses immense superhuman strength, due to her training with Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and one of the three Sannin. By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Sakura could easily demolish any obstacle and turn it to rubble. She can even shatter the ground and break through hard metal such as steel, titanium, and even platinum. An opponent struck by her full strength could suffer blunt force trauma resulting in broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Through repeated use, Sakura no longer needs to put any conscious effort into using this strength, and so can use it instantly. Her strength, coupled with her medical expertise and the beauty she gained over the time skip, had caused many to see Sakura as a younger version of Tsunade, or even someone who could even surpass Tsunade. However, while Sakura's strength derives from this technique, Tsunade has been noted to possess incredible raw strength much greater than this ability, which is enhanced even further to monstrous levels when using it. This strength was great enough to completely immobilise a White Zetsu, which are extremely durable, with just one blow. Sakura can also lift a bolder nearly twice her size, throw the Lion-Headed Cannon with enough force and speed that it caught Sasori by surprise, and stop an airborne Sasori from reaching his target, later smashing him to pieces. Fiftheen months after intense training, her strength is now equal to that of Tsunade's. Eventually, her strength rivals that of many individuals that possess superhuman strength. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Sakura is highly skilled in unarmed combat, mainly relying on her punches, along with grapples and takedowns. She can even use her legs for kicks and heel drops. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': As a medical ninja, Sakura can't afford to get injured by any means necessary, so she uses her speed and agile movements to avoid getting hit. Sakura has great speed and agility, and has incredible reflexes to dodge her opponent's attacks. *'Enhanced Endurance': Sakura shows great levels of superhuman endurance and stamina, and can even fight for longer periods of time. She can also resist poison that affects her body for about ten minutes. *'Enhanced Durability': Sakura shows great durability, able to withstand deadly attacks from super powerful opponents. Ninjutsu Prowess *'Ninjutsu Expert': Sakura is highly proficient in the art of Ninjutsu (mostly her medical ninjutsu capabilities). **'Medical Ninjutsu': Sakura's naturally refined control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Sakura had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. She also has shown extensive knowledge of poisons having been taught by her senior pupil Shizune - learning how to imbue weapons such as kunai, with poison. She also has an extensive knowledge of herbal medicines, surpassing even the knowledge of Chiyo as well as other chemicals such as powerful sleeping gases taught to her by Tsunade. Her knowledge was great enough to withdraw Sasori's advanced poison directly from Kankuro's body, and use that as a base template to create multiple antidotes swiftly afterwards. During her fight with Sasori, she was able to start healing herself even with a poisoned sword still lodged in her abdomen,which Sasori commended on. At the end of Part I when Tsunade observed Sakura successfully heal a fish with the Healing Palm Jutsu, Tsunade remarked that Sakura had come so far, and she hadn't seen such talent since Shizune. Sakura can also assist with autopsies, as seen when she and Shizune performed an autopsy on a White Zetsu during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and she has knowledge of cells and DNA. A few individuals have even commented that Sakura has the potential to one day rival Tsunade in terms of medical skill, and perhaps even surpass her given enough time, though Sakura has stated that Tsunade's skills are far greater than her own. Sakura has also proved capable of using a chakra scalpel in order to make incisions into flesh and perform surgery or very direct heart massage. **'Summoning Jutsu': Sakura is able to summon Katsuyu and other slugs, due to her training with Tsunade. By having the slug divide and attach themselves to the wounded individuals, like Tsunade, Sakura was capable of healing multiple injuries at different locations simultaneously. Shizune noted that this was quite a feat as it was the first time that Sakura had summoned Katsuyu. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Expert' Intelligence *'High Intelligence': Sakura's most astonishing trait is her high-level intelligence. Her intellect was able to allow her to get high grades during her time at the Shinobi Academy. Sakura has a keen talent for observation and analyzing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Sakura could also cleverly set traps, that could be triggered by herself to attack the enemy, and even use obvious traps as decoys to lead opponent's into other traps. In Part II, along with her other attributes, Sakura's exceptional intelligence and keen observation skills also improved during her training with Tsunade, who taught her to read and decipher the attack patterns of her enemies and act accordingly. As a result, she could now read complex patterns in her opponent's attacks, even opponents as strong as Sasori, a feat which even surprised an experienced war veteran like Chiyo. When Sakura along with her team encountered Tobi and his technique, Sakura was able to assume its mechanism and deduce that Tobi was only pretending to be affected. Sakura is also shown to be skilled at planning, being able to formulate a plan to kill Sasuke by the use of a poison and prevent Kiba, Sai and Lee from following her by the use of a sleeping gas bomb. Equipment *Antidote *Tanto List of Moves and Techniques *Cherry Blossom Clash *Healing Palm Jutsu *Heaven Kick of Pain *Hundred Strengths Jutsu *Inner Sakura *Sakura Blizzard Jutsu Relationships Family *Kizashi Haruno (Father) *Mebuki Haruno (Mother) Friends/Allies *Naruto Uzumaki (Childhood best friend, old classmate and teammate, close as siblings) *Sasuke Uchiha (Childhood best friend, teammate, and boyfriend) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai (Close friend and teammate) *Yamato *Tsunade (Mentor) *Shizune (Senior Mentor) *Hidden Leaf 11 **Shikamaru Nara (Close friend) **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka (Best friend and arch-rival) **Rock Lee **Neji Hyuga **Tenten **Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Close friend and younger sister figure) *Might Guy *Team Taka **Suigetsu Hozuki **Karin Uzumaki (Best friend) **Jugo *Mecha-Naruto *The Sand Siblings **The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara **Kankuro **Temari (Good friend) *Chiyo (Ex tag-team partner) *Killer Bee *Omoi *Karui *Chojuro *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Sally Acorn *Nicole the Holo-Lynx Rivals *Ino Yamanaka (Arch-rival) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki **Itachi Uchiha **Deidara **Sasori *The Orochimaru Band **Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi **The Sound Five *Hidden Sound Village *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Team Taka (formerly) *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Menma Uzumaki *Metal Naruto Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kunoichi Category:Jonin Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Medical Ninja Category:Team Kakashi Category:Hidden Leaf 11 Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Konoha Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Ninjutsu Experts Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Shinobi Union Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Team Anko Category:Most Powerful Characters in Naruto Category:Healers Category:Dating Characters Category:Sakura's Family Category:Comic Relief Category:Special Sacrifices